The Dark Organization
by Handyow
Summary: Organisasi bernama 'The Dark Organization' berusaha membangkitkan Raja Iblis yang disegel 500 tahun lalu di dalam 99 mutiara kecil yg disembunyikan di dalam 99 benda dan disebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Dptkah Luffy dkk mnghntikannya?  AU. Please RnR...!
1. Chapter 1: Manusia Karet

Hai, salam kenal...  
saya author baru di dan ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi ma'af kalau jelek, mohon bantuannya...

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

** The Dark Organization**

**Chapter 1: Manusia Karet**

Cerita berawal pada sebuah desa yang damai, yang tak pernah ada kekerasan sedikitpun, tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang tak dikenal datang ke desa tersebut, mereka memakai jubah hitam polos dan wajah mereka ditutupi oleh topeng.

"apakah benar ada di sini?" tanya salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut

"ya, ada di sekitar sini" jawab rekannya sambil melihat benda yang dipegangnya, seperti sebuah radar.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti arah yang terdapat pada radar tersebut, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah pasar.

"semakin dekat, benda itu menuju ke arah kita"

mereka berdua berhenti, dan melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hijau berlari ke arah mereka.

"anak itu, benda itu ada pada anak itu"

mereka menghadang anak tersebut, dan anak itupun berhenti, dia memandangi dua orang tersebut dari atas sampai bawah.  
"siapa mereka? Pakaiannya aneh, dan juga memakai topeng, mereka bukan penduduk sini, apa mereka orang jahat? Lalu ada urusan apa denganku? Setahuku, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang seperti mereka" begitulah batin anak tersebut.

"lalu, seperti apa benda itu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka berdua.

"mungkin kalung itu" jawab rekannya sambil melihat kalung yang dikenakan oleh anak tersebut, kalung itu seperti kalung biasa, berwarna biru muda, namun bila diperhatikan tampak keindahannya.

"siapa kalian? Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya anak tersebut.

"serahkan kalung itu pada kami"

"eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian meminta kalungku? Memangnya buat apa?"

"serahkan saja, kami tidak ingin membuat keributan di tempat ini, kalau kau mau menyerahkan kalung itu baik-baik, takkan ada masalah yang terjadi"

"heh, enak saja, ini adalah kalung peninggalan orang tuaku, takkan aku serahkan pada siapapun!"

"anak yang keras kepala!"

salah satu dari dua orang tersebut hendak mendekati anak itu dan merebut kalungnya, tapi orang-orang di sana sudah mengerumuni mereka, rupanya percakapan mereka tadi telah mengundang perhatian orang-orang, apalagi dengan jubah dan topeng yang mereka pakai.

"siapa kalian? Apa kalian mau membuat keributan di sini? Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

"ya, benar! Pergi dari sini!" sahut yang lain.

"desa ini tidak menerima penjahat!"

"padahal, kita sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi" kata salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"hei, anak berambut hijau tadi tidak ada, sial, dia sudah kabur!" kata rekannya.

"itu bisa diurus nanti, yang penting kita bereskan yang ini dulu"

sementara itu, di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana, yang dihuni oleh beberapa orang anak kecil dan seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua, sekitar 60 tahunan, mereka sedang duduk mengitari meja makan, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"zoro lama sekali ya, sedang apa dia?" gerutu salah seorang dari anak-anak tersebut.

"lebih baik kita makan duluan saja, tidak usah menunggu zoro, aku sudah sangat lapar!" sahut seorang anak lainnya.

"sabar, kita ini adalah keluarga, jadi susah senang kita harus lalui bersama, kalau zoro tidak makan, kita juga tidak boleh makan, lagi pula, bukan hanya kalian saja yang lapar, zoro pasti juga sedang lapar, jadi lebih baik kita menunggunya sebentar lagi" pria tua itu menasehati anak-anak tersebut.

"tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" protes anak itu lagi.

BRAAAKKK...!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras, seorang anak berambut hijau berdiri di belakang pintu tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"zoro, akhirnya kau pulang juga, cepat kemari, kita makan bersama, aku sudah lapar!" teriak salah satu anak tersebut.

anak berambut hijau yang dipanggil zoro itu masih diam dengan nafas yang terenah-engah, dia mulai berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"ada apa, zoro? Apa ada masalah?" tanya pria tua itu.

"tadi ada orang asing yang menghadangku di pasar, mereka meminta kalungku ini, tapi tidak aku berikan, lalu aku lari, dan sepertinya sekarang sudah aman, lagi pula mereka pasti sudah diusir oleh orang-orang desa"

"oh, jadi begitu, lalu apa tujuan mereka meminta kalungmu itu?" tanya pria tua itu lagi.

"aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kalungku ini harganya mahal" jawab zoro asal saja.

"mungkin ada suatu rahasia dibalik kalungmu itu"

"rahasia apa?"

"entahlah, mereka menginginkan kalungmu, berarti ada sesuatu..."

BRAAAKKK...!

Pria tua itu belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ketika mendengar bunyi keras tersebut, pandangan mereka tertuju pada pintu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, seorang pria bertopeng dan berjubah hitam sedang berdiri di sana.

"kau takkan bisa lari dariku, aku bisa melacakmu" kata pria tersebut.

"itu dia kek, itu orang yang ada di pasar tadi" kata zoro.

"tenang zoro, jangan takut, kakek akan mengusirnya"

pria tua itu baru maju satu langkah, tiba-tiba pria berjubah itu sudah ada di depannya dan memukul pria tua itu tepat di wajahnya hingga ia terlempar menembus dinding belakang.

"kakek...!" teriak anak-anak itu.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi, kalau kau mau menyerahkan kalungmu itu baik-baik, takkan ada masalah yang terjadi, tapi kau malah memilih sebaliknya"

zoro menatap pria itu dengan gemetaran, pria itu mendekatinya, dan mengambil kalung yang dipakainya, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan anak-anak tersebut.

"kurang ajar! Kembalikan kalungku!"

zoro berlari ke arah pria tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang pria itu menendang zoro hingga terlempar ke sudut ruangan sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"jangan main-main denganku"

pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan anak-anak malang itu di sana.

Sementara itu di pasar, keadaan di sana sangat berantakan, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dengan darah yang berceceran, seorang pria berjubah hitam sedang berdiri di tempat tersebut.

"heh, dasar! Padahal kupikir, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik, tapi ternyata, mereka semua hanya orang-orang lemah"

"aku sudah mendapatkannya, ayo kita segera pergi dari desa ini" seorang rekannya datang dengan menunjukkan kalung yang direbutnya dari anak tadi.

"begitu ya, baiklah"

mereka berdua berjalan pergi meninggalkan desa tersebut, tidak ada seorangpun yang mereka temui, sepertinya semua penduduk telah mati di pasar tersebut, dan yang lainnya tidak berani keluar rumah.

"sepertinya kau telah menghabisi semua orang di desa ini"

"ya begitulah, tapi tidak ada yang kuat di antara mereka, mereka semua hanya orang-orang lemah"

"kalu begitu, sekalian saja"

"ada apa? Jangan-jangan..."

DHUAAAARRR...!

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar di desa tersebut, mereka berdua sudah berada cukup jauh dari desa itu.

"heh, dasar! Itu memang sudah kebiasaanmu"

"kita harus segera kembali ke markas, dan menyerahkan benda ini pada ketua, ayo, kita harus bergegas!"

"baiklah"

mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

*****

tujuh belas tahun kemudian...

Di sebuah desa yang cukup ramai, tepatnya di sebuah tempat makan yang cukup besar.

"apa! Kalian tidak mau bayar? Apa-apaan kalian ini!" bentak pemilik tempat makan tersebut kepada sekelompok orang yang tidak mau membayar.

"hei, kau berani pada bos kami? Kau tidak tahu kami ini siapa? Kami ini adalah penjahat kelas berat, dan bos kami adalah buronan dengan harga sebesar lima puluh juta berry, apa kau tidak takut, hah?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"aku tidak peduli semua itu, kalian sudah makan di sini, jadi, kalian harus bayar!" kata pemilik tempat makan itu lagi.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar yang diketahui adalah bos dari orang-orang itu, tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sang pemilik tempat makan tersebut.

"apa kau mau aku menghancurkan tempat ini?" kata pria tersebut sambil mencengkeram baju pemilik tempat makan itu, tapi perbuatannya itu telah mengundang perhatian banyak orang, pandangan semua orang yang ada di situ kini tertuju padanya, dan sepertinya mereka semua tidak menyukai penjahat itu.

"hei! Kalian mau membuat keributan di sini, ya? Kalian para penjahat tidak di terima di sini, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"lalu, kalian mau apa? Mau menghajarku? Silahkan saja kalau kalian bisa" kata penjahat itu dengan sombong.

"kurang ajar! Hajar dia!"

orang-orang tersebut kemudian menyerbu penjahat itu, tapi hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan saja telah membuat orang-orang tersebut terpental ke belakang.

"jadi, cuma itu kehebatan kalian? Kalian orang-orang lemah tidak seharusnya menantangku" kata penjahat itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut hijau dengan tiga pedang di pinggangnya maju ke arena pertempuran tersebut.

"siapa kau? Mau menghajarku juga?"

"namaku Roronoa Zoro! Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka membuat keributan"

"sepertinya kau bukan orang lemah, aku ingin tahu sekuat apa kau"

penjahat itu berlari ke arah zoro dan melancarkan pukulannya, tetapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh zoro, zoro kemudian mencabut dua pedangnya, dan dengan satu tebasan saja telah membuat penjahat itu terkapar di lantai tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah.

"apa! Bos kita dikalahkan...!" kata anak buahnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"kalau tidak ingin mengalami nasib yang sama, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini"

orang-orang itupun berlari ketakutan meninggalkan tempat makan tersebut.

"terima kasih telah mengusir para penjahat itu" ucap pemilik tempat makan tersebut.

"sama-sama, lagi pula, aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang seperti mereka"

zoro kembali ke tempat duduknya, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana, mereka sama sekali tak menghiraukan penjahat yang sudah terkapar di lantai tadi, mereka membiarkannya begitu saja.

"hei, pelayan"

seorang pemuda berbaju merah tanpa lengan dan memakai topi jerami hendak membayar, ketika dia mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, sebuah benda terjatuh, zoro melihatnya, benda yang sama yang dimiliki oleh orang yang merebut kalungnya sewaktu masih kecil, sebuah radar.

"benda itu, apa dia salah satu dari mereka?" pikir zoro.

Pemuda bertopi jerami itu memungut kembali radar itu, tapi tiba-tiba zoro menyerangnya, dia menghindar tepat waktu, tebasan pedangnya membuat dinding dihadapannya terpotong-potong.

"kenapa kau menyerangku? Apa salahku?"

"kau salah satu dari mereka kan?"

"mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Zoro kembali melancarkan serangannya, dia menyerang pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, tapi pemuda itu selalu dapat menghindar.

"gomu-gomu..."

"dia mau memukulku dari jarak sejauh itu? Itu mustahil" pikir zoro.

"pistol...!"

zoro tak menyangka, ternyata tangan pemuda itu bisa melar dan hampir mengenainya kalau saja dia tidak sempat menghindar, pukulan pemuda itu menghancurkan tiang besar yang ada di belakang zoro, orang-orang di sana terlihat kaget.

"dia bukan manusia, tangannya bisa melar!" teriak mereka.

"rupanya dia seorang manusia karet, aku harus berhati-hati" pikir zoro dan bersiap menyerang lagi.

"hei, sudahlah, hentikan perkelahian kalian, kalian bisa menghancurkan tempat makanku, kalau mau bertarung, bertarunglah di tempat lain" kata pemilik tempat makan tersebut.

"sial! Baiklah, ayo, kita selesaikan di tempat lain!" kata zoro.

"aku bukan orang jahat, kau juga, jadi kita sama-sama bukan orang jahat, kenapa kita harus bertarung?" kata pemuda itu.

"baiklah, kita bicara di tempat lain"

zoro pergi meninggalkan tempat makan itu dan pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"namaku luffy, kau siapa?"

"namaku zoro"

setelah mereka tiba di tempat yang sepi, zoro mengeluarkan pedangnya dan kembali menyerang luffy.

"kau masih mau menyerangku? Apa maumu?" tanya luffy.

"jangan pura-pura, kau salah satu dari orang-orang berjubah hitam itu kan?"

zoro hendak melancarkan serangannya lagi, tiba-tiba di kejauhan, dia melihat dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam.

"orang-orang itu!"

zoro bergegas meninggalkan luffy dan mengejar dua orang tersebut.

"hei, berhenti kalian!"

zoro menyerang dua orang tersebut, tapi salah satu dari mereka menangkisnya dengan pedang.

"siapa kau?" tanya orang itu.

"akan kubunuh kalian!" teriak zoro dan mulai melancarkan serangannya, mereka berdua beradu pedang, tapi tampaknya lawannya lebih tangguh, zoro kalah dan terhempas ke tanah.

"hei, aku mengingatmu, kau anak kecil berambut hijau yang aku temui tujuh belas tahun yang lalu kan? Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari ledakan itu?" kata orang tersebut.

"kita tidak punya banyak waktu, cepat habisi dia!" perintah rekannya.

"baiklah"

dia bersiap-siap membunuh zoro, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di wajahnya dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"kau tidak apa-apa zoro? Gomu-gomu... Pistol...!"

luffy menyerang yang satu lagi, tapi tiba-tiba orang itu sudah ada di depannya dan memukulnya hingga ia terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang dan menghancurkan sebuah rumah, untung saja rumah itu sedang kosong.

Orang itu menghampiri rekannya, "kita tidak punya waktu berururusan dengan mereka, ayo pergi"

rekannya berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah tidak memakai topeng lagi, rupanya pukulan luffy tadi telah menghancurkan topengnya, jadi terlihat dengan jelas wajah dengan hidung panjang berbentuk persegi itu.

"kita akan bertemu lain kali"

mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan luffy dan zoro.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

luffy menghampiri zoro.

"jadi, kau bukan salah satu dari mereka?" tanya zoro.

"tentu saja bukan, aku benci mereka, mereka telah mencuri benda berhargaku, selain topiku ini, untung saja bukan topi jeramiku yang mereka ambil"

"lalu, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki radar itu?"

"oh ini, aku merebutnya dari mereka, semua baru terjadi lima hari yang lalu, aku berhasil membunuh salah satu dari mereka dan merebut ini, tapi yang satunya berhasil kabur, kupikir dengan mengikuti radar ini aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi dan merebut kembali benda milikku, lalu kau sendiri, apa mereka juga mencuri benda berhargamu?"

"ya, benar"

"kalau begitu, kita punya tujuan yang sama, kau mau menjadi temanku? Kita akan memburu orang-orang itu"

"ya baiklah, aku mau bekerja sama denganmu, lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"kita harus mengikuti radar ini, radar ini menunjukkan posisi kita dan benda yang mereka cari" luffy menjelaskan.

"baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!"

mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

To be continued

review ya...


	2. Chapter 2: About The Organization

Akhirnya chapter 2 update!  
Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada semua yang sudah membaca dan meriview fic-ku ini.

Happy reading!  
Suka nggak suka, tetep boleh baca!

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya:  
Dua orang bertopeng dan berjubah hitam merebut kalung yang dimiliki oleh Zoro ketika ia masih kecil. Mereka juga menghancurkan desa Zoro dengan meledakkan desa tersebut, tapi Zoro berhasil selamat. Tujuh belas tahun kemudian, Zoro menjadi seorang pedekar pedang dan bertemu dengan Luffy, yang ternyata mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengannya. Mereka sempat bertemu dan bertarung dengan dua orang yang merebut kalung milik zoro, tapi mereka kalah. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama memburu orang-orang berjubah hitam itu dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

The Dark Organization

Chapter 2: About The Organization

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

Sebuah petir menyambar seorang pria dengan wujud seperti badut, seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan memegang sebuah tongkat panjang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?" pria itu terlihat sangat marah.

Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan serangannya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih dan merebut clima-tactnya, dan sebuah tangan lain melemparinya dengan pisau, untunglah dia sempat menghindar.

"Tanpa tongkatmu ini, kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi!"

Gadis itu terkejut melihat pria itu, pria yang tubuhnya dapat terpisah-pisah sesuai keinginannya.

"Siapa... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Namaku Buggy, aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku bukan orang yang terkenal, tapi kalau ada yang macam-macam denganku, aku tidak akan segan-segan!"

Buggy kemudian melemparkan pisaunya lagi, tapi meleset dan menancap di pohon yang berada di belakang gadis itu.

"Karena kau seorang wanita, aku mema'afkanmu, tapi aku akan membawa tongkat ini."

Buggy kemudian pergi meminggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sana. Gadis itu tampaknya masih shock dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Dia bukan manusia, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Wah, kota ini ramai sekali ya!"

Luffy dan Zoro tiba di sebuah kota yang cukup ramai.

"Wah, ada restaurant!" seru Luffy.

"Hei Luffy, sekarang kita harus ke arah mana?" Zoro bertanya tanpa menoleh kepada Luffy, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Luffy, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Zoro kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Luffy sudah tidak ada, dia menghilang entah ke mana.

"Sial, ke mana dia pergi?"

Scene beralih ke sebuah pasar, seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang berjalan-jalan di tempat itu, wajahnya tampak murung, ia baru saja mengalami nasib yang sial, tiba-tiba ia melirik kepada salah seorang penjual, dan melihat benda yang sudan tidak asing lagi baginya, sebuah clima-tact miliknya.

"Hei, itu clima-tactku!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri penjual itu dan mengambil clima-tactnya.

"Kau mau membelinya, nona?" tanya penjual itu.

"Membeli? Ini milikku!"

"Milikmu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau itu milikmu, aku tadi membelinya dari seorang badut, kalau nona ingin memilikinya, nona harus membelinya seharga 100.000 berry!"

"Apa? 100.000 berry? Tidak bisa, itu terlalu mahal!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

"Heh, sial! Ya sudahlah, aku beli!"

Gadis itu terpaksa memberikan uangnya sebesar 100.000 berry demi mendapatkan kembali clima-tactnya, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak akan mema'afkan badut itu!" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari dua orang sedang mengikutinya, dua orang berjubah hitam dan memakai topeng.

"Orang-orang organisasi itu!"

Dia berpura-pura tidak menyadari mereka dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya, dan ketika mereka tiba di tempat yang sepi...

"Thunderbolt tempo!" gadis itu menyerang dua orang tersebut, tapi mereka dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

"Aku tahu tentang kalian, organisasi kalian, dan apa yang kalian cari!"

"Jadi kau tahu? Baguslah kalau kau tahu, kau memiliki mutiara itu kan? Cepat serahkan pada kami!"

Seseorang dari mereka mendekati gadis itu, gadis itu bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian!"

"Kalau begitu akan kami rebut!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa!"

Gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan serangannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tebasan pedang mengarah ke pria berjubah itu, dia berhasil menghindar, tapi itu membuat radar yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Pria yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon, seorang pria berambut hijau dengan dua pedang di tangannya dan satu pedang lagi di mulutnya, Zoro.

"Ini kesempatan bagus, Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan petirnya dan menghancurkan radar tersebut, ia lalu membuat kabut dengan clima-tactnya yang bisa memanipulasi cuaca itu, dan kemudian ia menyeret Zoro pergi meninggalkan dua orang berjubah hitam itu, ketika kabut menghilang, Zoro dan gadis itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Sial! Dia menghancurkan radar kita, bagaimana kita melacaknya?"

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti belum jauh, ayo kita telusuri kota ini!"

Sementara itu...

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku, hah?"

Gadis itu berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Zoro.

"Aku menolongmu, tahu! Kita bukan tandingan mereka, kalau kau tetap di sana kau bisa mati!"

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh ditolong? Aku sudah susah payah mencari mereka, dan saat aku menemukannya, kau malah seenaknya menyeretku pergi dari mereka!"

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" gadis itu menjitak kepala Zoro.

"Hei, jangan menjitakku!" Zoro mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hei Zoro!" tiba-tiba Luffy datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ke mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana." kata Luffy.

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, kau yang ke mana? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja!" Zoro marah-marah pada Luffy.

"Ma'af, aku tadi ke restaurant, aku kan lapar, tidak apa-apa kan? Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." gadis itu hendak pergi tapi ditahan oleh Zoro.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapanmu dengan mereka, tolong beritahu padaku semua yang kau ketahui tentang orang-orang berjubah hitam itu!"

"Eh, mereka? Orang-orang berjubah hitam itu ya? Apa kau tadi bertemu dengan mereka Zoro?"

Zoro tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luffy, dia menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Mereka sepertinya bukan orang jahat, dan sepertinya dapat diandalkan, tidak ada salahnya jika memberitahu tentang organisasi itu pada mereka." pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kepada kalian semua yang kuketahui mengenai orang-orang berjubah hitam itu, ikuti aku!" gadis itu melangjah pergi diikuti oleh Luffy dan Zoro.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Luffy.

"Namaku Nami."

"Oh Nami, aku Luffy dan dia Zoro, salam kenal!"

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana, namu di sekelilingnya terdapat pohon-pohon yang rindang, sepertinya rumah itu sangat sejuk.

"Apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya benar, ini rumahku." Nami kemudian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luffy dan Zoro untuk masuk.

"Duduklah!" Nami mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya yang berisi mutiara-mutiara kecil berwarna putih dan memperlihatkannya pada mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luffy dan Zoro.

"Ini adalah benda yang mereka cari."

"Eh? Tapi kalungku yang mereka rebut tidak berbentuk seperti ini!" kata Zoro sambil mengambil salah satu dari mutiara-mutiara itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Ya, yang mereka rebut dariku juga bukan benda seperti ini, tapi sebuah arloji tua peninggalan kakekku." Luffy menambahkan.

"Itu bisa dijelaskan, kalau mereka memang merebut kalung dan arloji kalian, berarti di dalam kalung dan arloji kalian terdapat mutiara seperti ini, itu artinya, mutiara-mutiara ini memang disembunyikan di dalam suatu benda, jadi lebih sulit untuk ditemukan."

"jadi begitu ya, lalu bagaimana kau bisa memiliki mutiara sebanyak ini?"

"Aku sudah berkelana ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari mutiara-mutiara ini dengan menggunakan radar ini, tapi entah mengapa aku rindu kampung halaman, aku baru kembali ke kota ini tiga hari yang lalu." Nami berbicara sambi menunjukkan radar yang dimilikinya.

"Eh, radar itu, aku juga memilikinya!" Luffy menunjukkan radar miliknya.

"Dari mana kau memdapatkannya?" tanya Nami.

"Aku merebutnya dari mereka, memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri, dari mana kau mendapatkan radar itu?"

"Radarku ini berbeda, temanku yang menciptakannya."

"Eh, memangnya apa bedanya?"

"Milikmu dan juga milik mereka cuma bisa melacak satu mutiara yang terdekat, tapi milikku bisa melacak semua mutiara yang ada."

"Wah, hebat! Lalu, di mana temanmu itu sekarang?"

"Dia sudah meninggal dibunuh oleh orang-orang itu!"

"Begitu ya, mereka memang orang-orang jahat!"

"Tapi, bukankah berbahaya memgumpulkan mutiara sebanyak ini? Kalau mereka berhasil melacakmu, mereka bisa mendapatkan banyak mutiara dalam sekali rebut, itu malah akan memudahkan mereka, dan itu sama artinya kau membantu mereka." Zoro yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, kalau radar mereka cuma bisa melacak satu mutiara yang terdekat, jadi kalau mereka melacakku, mereka akan mengira kalau aku cuma mempunyai satu mutiara."

"Begitu ya, tadi kau bilang radar milikmu itu bisa melacak semua mutiara yang ada ya?"

"Ya benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kita bisa melacak mutiara yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang itu dan memgetahui markas mereka, itu benar kan?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa semua mutiara yang sudah mereka miliki tidak bisa dilacak oleh radar."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semua mutiara ada 99, dan yang terlacak oleh radar ini cuma 29, berarti mereka sudah memiliki 70 mutiara, dan yang ada padaku ini ada 20 mutiara, berarti masih ada 9 mutiara lagi yang ada di tempat lain."

"Memangnya apa kegunaan mutiara-mutiara ini? Kenapa mereka menginginkannya? Apa tujuan mereka?" Zoro memborong tiga pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, tapi yang jelas, mereka pasti punya tujuan yang tidak baik!"

"Lalu sebenarnya siapa orang-orang itu?"

"Mereka adalah anggota sebuah organisasi yang bernama 'The Dark Organization', mereka terdiri dari sepuluh orang, cuma itu yang aku tahu."

"Sepuluh orang? Aku sudah membunuhnya satu, berarti sekarang tinggal sembilan orang dong!"

"Kau sudah membunuhnya satu?"

"Ya benar, tapi dia sangat hebat, aku sempat kuwalahan menghadapinya, tubuhnya bisa berubah menjadi pasir, lalu yang satunya lagi seorang wanita, tapi dia berhasil kabur."

"Begitu ya, sepertinya kalian orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan."

"Ya begitulah!" Luffy berkata sambil nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, hari sudah malam, malam ini kalian boleh tidur di sini, tapi di ruang tamu saja, ingat jangan macam-macam, jangan sekali-kali kalian masuk ke kamarku, ingat itu!" ancam Nami.

"Ya baiklah, tapi ngomong-ngomong, mana keluargamu?" tanya Zoro.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga, aku sendirian, memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah, kalau begitu kebetulan!"

Nami dan Zoro sontak kaget mendengar perkataan Luffy barusan.

"Apanya yang kebetulan, Luffy?" tanya Zoro.

"Ya kebetulan dia tidak punya keluarga, jadi dia bisa ikut bergabung dengan kita untuk memberantas orang-orang itu, kau mau kan, Nami?"

Nami tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ya baiklah, aku mau, kita bisa memulai perjalanan kita besok, tapi sekarang aku mau tidur dulu, aku sudah ngantuk." katanya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Malam itu Zoro tidak bisa tidur, Zoro yang biasanya tukang tidur entah mengapa tidak bisa tidur malam itu, dia berpikir bahwa dua orang berjubah hitam itu masih ada di kota itu dan bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja. Dia berjaga di depan rumah Nami semalaman, hingga pagipun tiba...

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita!" kata Luffy sambil keluar dari rumah Nami dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." kata Nami yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Tunggu dulu, Nami!" kata Luffy.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita kan belum sarapan, aku kan lapar!"

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke restaurant dulu, tapi ingat, bayar sendiri-sendiri ya!"

"Ya!" kata Luffy semangat, dan mereka bertigapun pergi ke restaurant terdekat.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Zoro mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang Luffy, tapi Luffy berhasil menghindar.

"Ada apa Zoro? Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!"

Zoro terus menyerang Luffy secara bertubi-tubi, dan Luffy selalu menghindar.

"Ada apa ini? Ada yang aneh!" pikir Nami.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga, Nami melihat dua orang anggota organisasi itu, salah satu dari mereka sedang menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangannya seperti sedang mengendalikan boneka tali.

"Apa dia yang melakukannya?" pikir Nami, lalu ia mengeluarkan clima-tactnya.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami menyerang pria itu tapi berhasil dihindari. Dan tiba-tiba saja Zoro berhenti menyerang Luffy.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Luffy dan Zoro bingung.

"Mereka yang melakukannya!" kata Nami sambil menunjuk dua orang anggota organisasi itu.

Luffy dan Zoro yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka langsung menyerang, salah seorang dari mereka maju dan mementalkan Luffy serta Zoro.

"Kalian bukan tandingan kami, lebih baik serahkan mutiara-mutiara itu!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" Nami bersiap menyerang, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, seakan-akan ada yang mengendalikannya, dia maju mendekati mereka berdua, lalu mengambil kotak yang berisi mutiara-mutiara itu dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menyimpan mutiara-mutiara ini di dalam sakuku?"

"Kami mendengar percakapan kalian tadi malam, lalu kami memutuskan untuk menghadang kalian di sini, rupanya kalian sudah tahu banyak tentang kami." kata pria itu.

Nami yang tubuhnya sudah tidak dikendalikan lagi mundur menjauhi mereka berdua, sementara Luffy dan Zoro yang sudah bangkit lagi memghampiri Nami.

"Kita serang mereka sama-sama!" kata Luffy.

"Menyerang sama-samapun tak akan ada gunanya, kalian bukan tandingan kami, apa kalian tidak tahu siapa kami? Kalau begitu kami akan memperkenalkan diri."

Pria itu membuka topengnya, "Namaku adalah Donquixote Doflamingo, aku bisa mengendalikan siapa saja dengan tanganku seperti mengendalikan boneka."

Pria yang satu lagi juga membuka topengnya, "Dan namaku adalah Bartholomew Kuma." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayo kita serang mereka!" Luffy memberi aba-aba dan mereka bertiga langsung menyerang, tapi Kuma dengan sigap langsung mementalkan mereka bertiga dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat hingga mereka terpental jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kenapa kita tidak bunuh saja mereka?"

"Itu tidak perlu, mereka cuma anak-anak biasa, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tapi pemuda bertopi jerami itu telah mengalahkan crocodile, salah satu rekan kita sesama organisasi."

"Crocodile memang lemah, jadi wajar kalau dia dikalahkan."

"Terserah kau saja!"

Mereka lalu memakai kembali topeng mereka dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Luffy, Zoro dan Nami yang terkena serangan Kuma masih melayang di udara hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh ke laut.

To be continued.

A/N: Terima kasih buat sweet miracle 'michu, MelzZz, Andara, Fidya Chan, eleamaya,ReadR dan Portgas D Ichimaru yang udah mau mereview fic ku ini, terima kasih atas semua sarannya. Lalu apakah di chapter 2 ini plotnya masih kecepetan dan deskripsinya kurang? Kalau masih mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, namanya juga baru belajar. Untuk itu tolong review ya...


	3. Chapter 3: The Golden Island

**Disclaimer**: One Piece bukan punya saya

**Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya **: Luffy Dan Zoro bertemu dengan Nami dan mengetahui sedikit tentang orang-orang berjubah hitam itu. Kemudian Nami bergabung dengan mereka dan mereka bertemu dengan dua orang berjubah hitam. Kemudian mereka bertarung tetapi mereka kalah, mereka dilontarkan hingga akhirnya jatuh ke laut.

**The Dark Organization**

**Chapter 3 : The Golden Island**

Seorang wanita memakai jubah hitam berlari menyusuri jalanan kota yang sepi malam itu. Dia terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya mencoba meloloskan diri dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Dia mencoba menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak ada. Tidak ada apapun di belakangnya. Sosok yang mengejarnya sudah tidak terlihat. Wanita itu merasa sedikit lega. Tapi dia masih terus memacu larinya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatannya, sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Seorang pria berjubah hitam berdiri dihadapannya. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi, Nico Robin."

Wanita itu, Nico Robin, masih terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa takut di hatinya.

"Kau telah menghianati organisasi, kau tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup." kata pria itu lagi.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Aokiji." kata Robin dengan tenang, "Aku tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya masuk ke dalam organisasi, apa kau mulai menyukai organisasi ini dan melupakan tugasmu?" lanjut Robin dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Pria itu, Aokiji, tidak berkata apa-apa, dia terdiam, tampak merenung dan memikirkan sesuatu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Robin.

"Apa kau tetap akan menangkapku dan menyerahkanku pada organisasi?"

Aokiji masih terdiam, tampak berpikir. Lalu ia berkata, "Pergilah!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Robin langsung berlari melewati Aokiji. Sebentar saja sosoknya sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria yang juga memakai jubah hitam berlari menghampiri Aokiji.

"Di mana dia? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak, dia tidak lewat sini."

"Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya dia lewat sini, apa kau sengaja membiarkannya pergi?"

Tenangkan dirimu Teach, kita bisa menangkapnya lain kali. Sekarang lebih baik kita melanjutkan tugas kita yang biasanya." kata Aokiji sambil memakai topengnya.

"Heh, sialan!" umpat pria itu. Ia lalu memakai topengnya.

-xxx-

Siang yang cerah, di atas laut yang terbentang luas, sebuah kapal tipe caravel berlayar dengan tenang. Kapal tersebut memiliki haluan yang berbentuk seperti kepala domba. Di atas kapal tersebut, seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang memandangi lautan dengan wajah yang kusut, ia tampak frustasi. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nami?"

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Luffy sedang berjalan menghampirinya dengan seorang pria lagi, Zoro.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus, kita tidak bisa menghentikan mereka, kemampuan mereka jauh melebihi kita." kata Nami frustasi.

Luffy melangkah kedepan, ia berdiri sejajar dengan Nami sambil menghadap ke lautan.

"Mereka memang lebih kuat dari kita, tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah!" kata Luffy dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, lagipula aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka." sambung Zoro.

Nami tersenyum mendengar perkataan kedua temannya itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Mutiara selanjutnya masih berada cukup jauh dari sini." kata Nami sambil melihat radar yang baru saja diambilnya dari sakunya itu. "Kalian istirahatlah, akan kuberitahu kalau kita sudah dekat." lanjutnya.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan didapatinya seorang pria berambut keriting dan berhidung panjang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, hai Usopp!" sapa Luffy

"Kalian tidak lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." kata Usopp lagi.

Mendengar kata makanan, Luffy langsung merespon.

"Makanan? Ya, aku sangat lapar!" kata Luffy, ia langsung melesat ke dalam.

"Kalian tidak mau ikut?" tanya Usopp pada Zoro dan Nami.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tidak lapar." kata mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Usopp lalu masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, Luffy sedang menyantap semua makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan ganas. Usopp memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak, entah itu heran, bingung, atau takjub.

"Ah, kenyang...!" kata Luffy setelah menghabiskan semua makanan sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membesar. Usopp mendekati Luffy dengan sedikit ragu, lalu mencubit perut yang besar itu dan menariknya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Kenapa tubuhmu lentur sekali?" tanya Usopp pada Luffy.

"Aku ini manusia karet."

"Manusia karet? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Usopp bingung.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku jadi seperti ini sudah sejak lahir. Tapi aku beruntung tubuhku seperti karet. Jadi ketika aku bertarung, jangkauan pukulanku jadi lebih jauh."

"Oh begitu. Tapi kenapa kalian jatuh dari langit? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu ceritanya panjang, nanti saja kuceritakan, oh ya, terimakasih telah menolong kami." kata Luffy.

"Sama-sama, itu tidak masalah, kebetulan aku melintas di sini, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat kalian bertiga jatuh dari langit." kata Usopp menjelaskan.

"Hei Luffy, Zoro, kemari!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berteriak dari luar.

"Itu suara Nami!" seru Luffy. Ia lalu keluar menghampiri Nami. Sementara Usopp sedang membereskan piring-piring sisa makanan.

"Ada apa Nami?" tanya Luffy setelah sampai diluar.

"Kita sudah dekat, mutiaranya ada di pulau itu." kata Nami sambil menunjuk pulau di kejauhan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana!" kata Luffy.

"Hei, ada masalah apa?" tanya Usopp yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"Usopp, apa kau bisa mengantarkan kami ke pulau itu?" pinta Nami sambil menunjuk pulau tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, jadi itu pulau tempat tinggal kalian ya?" tanya Usopp.

"Ya." jawab Nami asal saja.

"Baiklah." kata Usopp lagi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

Di depan sebuah rumah mewah, dua orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng sedang berdiri di sana. Mereka sepertinya ingin masuk, tapi gerbangnya terkunci. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menyentuh gerbang itu, dan tiba-tiba gerbang itu berubah menjadi es dan dengan mudah dihancurkannya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau saja yang masuk, akan kutunggu kau di sini." kata pria berjubah hitam yang satunya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria berjubah hitam yang tadi menghancurkan gerbang langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya diam saja, mereka tidak berani berbuat apa-apa.

"Mereka bukan orang-orang biasa, mereka punya kekuatan iblis." pikir salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Kemudian terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari dalam rumah tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, pria berjubah hitam yang tadi masuk pun keluar.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." katanya sambil menunjukkan mutiara kecil berwarna putih yang dipegangnya. "Ayo kita pergi!" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan terburu-buru. Aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dulu di sini." kata pria yang satunya. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti gas yang berwarna hitam. Orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi ketakutan.

"Apa itu?" kata mereka.

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian, kekuatan kegelapan." kata pria itu.

Kembali ke kapal Usopp, mereka telah sampai di pulau itu. Luffy melompat turun dari kapal kemudian disusul oleh Nami yang turun lewat tangga.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, Usopp." ucap Luffy.

"Ya, sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu. Sekarang aku mau melanjutkan perjalananku untuk pulang, sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ya, sampai ketemu lagi, Usopp."

Setelah itu, Usopp pun kembali berlayar.

"Ayo, kita mulai pencarian!" kata Luffy dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

-xxx-

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka masih belum menemukan apa-apa, bahkan mereka tidak menemukan seorang manusiapun yang ada di pulau tersebut. Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah pohon-pohon raksasa yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka. Pohon-pohon itu seperti tumbuh dengan tidak normal karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar. Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang ada pada radar. Mereka mengira pulau tersebut tidak berpenghuni, tapi tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedang diawasi. Tidak hanya satu orang, tapi oleh beberapa orang. Orang-orang itu bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tiba-tiba saja mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyerang Luffy dan Nami. Mereka berhasil menghindar.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa menyerang kami?" tanya Luffy.

Orang-orang itu, yang tadi menyerang Luffy dan Nami, memakai pakaian seperti suku pedalaman. Salah seorang dari mereka, yaitu pemimpin mereka, hanya memiliki rambut ditengah-tengah kepala dan dia membawa basoka.

"Justru kami yang seharusnya bertanya, siapa kalian berdua? Berani-beraninya masuk ke pulau ini!" kata pria pembawa basoka itu.

'berdua?' pikir Nami, ia baru menyadari. "Luffy, mana Zoro?" tanya Nami.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Luffy enteng.

"Jangan-jangan, dia tertinggal di kapal Usopp." kata Nami.

"Katakan, apa tujuan kalian datang ke pulau ini?" kata pria pembawa basoka itu lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Kami hanya mau mencari apa yang ingin kami cari, setelah itu, kami akan pergi." jawab Nami.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pulau ini? Kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Siapapun tidak boleh masuk ke pulau ini!" jawab pria pembawa basoka itu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, dia menembakkan basokanya ke arah Luffy dan Nami.

"Gomu-gomu... Fusen!" dengan cepat Luffy menggembungkan tubuhnya lalu mementalkan peluru basoka itu hingga meletakkan sebuah pohon.

"Sial!" geram pria pembawa basoka itu, dia dan anak buahnya sedikit kaget melihat Luffy yang bisa menahan peluru basoka itu. Tapi mereka tidak tinggal diam, mereka lalu menyerang Luffy secara bersama-sama.

"Mau main keroyokan ya? Baiklah, akan aku layani." kata Luffy sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Gomu-gomu... Gatling gun!" Luffy melancarkan pukulannya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga terlihat seakan dia memiliki banyak tangan. Orang-orang itu pun terlempar terkena pukulan Luffy. Hanya pria pembawa basoka itu yang masih berdiri.

"Sial!" geramnya lagi. "Akan kuhadapi kau dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

"Aku tidak takut!" kata Luffy dengan nada serius. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Mereka nampaknya ajan bertarung satu lawan satu. Tiba-tiba...

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Nami mengeluarkan petirnya dan menyerang pria itu.

"Luffy, ayo pergi!" ajak Nami pada Luffy. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Walau masih bingung, Luffy akhirnya berlari mengikuti Nami.

"Nami, kenapa kita lari?" tanya Luffy saat dia sudah mengejar Nami.

"Kita harus menemukan mutiara itu secepatnya. Orang-orang organisasi itu pasti juga sedang menuju ke sini. Jadi kita harus mendahului mereka!" jawab Nami.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, ayo kita temukan mutiara itu!" kata Luffy penuh semangat.

Sementara itu di kapal Usopp, di sebuah dek rumput di kapal tersebut,

"Zzzt... Zzzt..." seorang pria berambut hijau tampak sedang tidur sambil memeluk ketiga pedangnya.

Sementara itu di ruang kemudi, Usopp sedang mengemudikan kapal.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan desa, aku sangat merindukanmu, Kaya. Tunggu aku!" katanya berbicara sendiri. Ketika sedang asyik berbicara sendiri, ia melihat dua orang yang menaiki perahu sedang berlayar dari arah yang berlawanan. Kedua orang itu memakai jubah hitam dan mengenakan topeng. Mereka melintas dan melewati Usopp.

'Orang-orang yang aneh.' pikir Usopp. Tak lama kemudian terlihat pulau di kejauhan. Usopp merasa senang karena ia sudah hampir sampai di desanya. Tapi, ketika ia telah sampai, betapa kagetnya ia karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah desa yang indah dan damai seperti yang ditempatinya selama ini, tapi sebuah desa yang telah porak-poranda. Rumah-rumah telah hancur dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Tak ada satupun penduduk yang masih hidup, semua telah mati.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Padahal aku baru meninggalkan desa beberapa hari, tapi kenapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini?"

Usopp tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia seakan tidak berada di desanya, tapi di sebuah tempat lain yang sangat asing baginya. Ia lalu memeriksa setiap orang yang tergeletak di sana. Ia berharap masih ada yang hidup dan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Harapannya terkabul, di antara mereka, masih ada seseorang yang bergerak-gerak. Usopp lalu menghampirinya.

Pria itu sekarat, tubuhnya berlumuran darah, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Usopp, "Mereka... mereka yang telah menghancurkan tempat ini... memakai jubah hitam... dan... topeng..." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pria itu langsung meninggal.

'Memakai jubah hitam dan topeng?' pikir Usopp, ia lalu teringat pada dua orang yang dijumpainya sewaktu dalam perjalanan. "Tidak salah lagi, pasti mereka!"

Usopp hendak kempali ke kapal dan ingin mengejar dua orang berjubah hitam yang pernah dijumpainya, sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

'Kaya!'

Usopp kemudian berlari ke suatu tempat, ia mencemaskan gadis yang dicintainya itu, dan berharap dia masih hidup. Usopp terus berdo'a dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang telah rata dengan tanah. Melihat rumah yang telah rata dengan tanah itu, Usopp semakin cemas, harapannya seakan semakin menjauh. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat, dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Kaya!" teriaknya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan gadis itu dari reruntuhan dan memeriksanya. Ia mencoba merasakan denyut nadinya dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya, berharap masih ada sisa kehidupan di sana. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Gadis itu telah meninggal. Usopp terlambat.

Hening. Usopp tak mampu berkata apa-apa, juga tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Air matanya mulai menetes, membasahi wajah gadis itu. Usopp menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia tidak meninggalkan desa, mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan Kaya. Kalaupun ia tidak bisa mengalahkan dua orang berjubah hitam itu, tapi paling tidak ia bisa mengajak Kaya untuk melarikan diri, ia punya bakat dalam hal itu. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, kecuali hanya balas dendam. Tapi itu jelas mustahil. Dua orang itu mampu memporak-porandakan desa, sudah pasti kemampuan mereka jauh melebihi Usopp. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan terhadap Kaya hanyalah mengurus jenazahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Ia melihat ke depan dan mendapati Zoro sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Kaya.

Zoro hendak menghampiri Usopp, tapi mendadak ia berhenti. Ia melihat di depannya sebuah kotak musik yang telah hancur. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mengamatinya.

"Hei, itu kotak musik milikku yang aku berikan pada Kaya!" kata Usopp mengenali kotak musik yang telah hancur itu. "Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang." lanjutnya.

Zoro masih mengamati kotak musik itu, lalu ia berganti mengamati sekitar.

"Orang-orang berjubah hitam itu pasti baru saja datang ke sini. Sial, aku terlambat!" katanya kemudian.

"Apa kau tahu mengenai orang-orang berjubah hitam itu?" tanya Usopp pada Zoro.

"Ya, aku sedang mencari mereka. Apa kau tadi melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihat mereka ketika sedang dalam perjalanan tadi. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja kuceritakan. Mereka pasti belum jauh, maukah jau membantuku untuk mengejar mereka?"

"Ya, aku mau. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau mengurus jenazah Kaya dulu."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tunggu kau di kapal."

-xxx-

Setelah cukup lama mengurus jenazah Kaya, Usopp kemudian menyusul Zoro ke kapal.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Luffy dan Nami?" tanya Zoro pada Usopp.

"Luffy dan Nami? Mmm, Benar juga ya, waktu turun dari kapal, mereka cuma berdua. Jadi kau ketinggalan ya?" kata Usopp sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi mereka sudah pergi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke sebuah pulau. Apa kau mau kita ke sana?"

"Mereka pasti sedang mencari mutiara itu. Kita harus ke sana, mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang berjubah hitam itu."

"Mutiara? Mutiara apa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja kuceritakan, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi menyusul mereka."

"Baiklah."

Sementara itu di pulau tempat Luffy dan Nami berada, di tempat orang-orang yang baru saja di kalahkan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Wiper?" tanya salah seorang kepada pria pembawa basoka yang bernama Wiper itu.

"Mereka bilang, mereka akan mencari sesuatu di pulau ini. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti mencari 'itu'. Kita harus hentikan mereka!" jawab Wiper.

Sementara Luffy dan Nami masih terus berjalan mengikuti arah yang terdapat pada radar. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat kilauan dari balik pohon-pohon yang berada di hadapan mereka. Mereka mendekat, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon-pohon itu. Sebuah reruntuhan emas. Banyak sekali emas yang berbentuk bongkahan bertumpuk di sana. Dan yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka adalah sebuah lonceng raksasa yang juga terbuat dari emas yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah tumpukan emas tersebut. Mereka tercengang untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi ini sebabnya tidak ada orang luar yang diperbolehkan masuk ke pulau ini." kata Nami.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pohon besar tumbang dan hampir menimpa mereka. Untunglah mereka sempat menghindar.

"Ada apa dengan pohon ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba tumbang?" tanya Nami kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba seekor ular raksasa berwarna biru muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya ular itu yang menjaga emas-emas tersebut." kata Nami.

"Kalau begitu, hanya tinggal mengalahkan ular itu kan?" kata Luffy penuh percaya diri.

-xxx-

"Sebentar lagi sampai, aku harap mereka masih belum menemukannya, reruntuhan kuno, kota emas Shandora." kata Wiper sambil terus berlari bersama gerombolannya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai. Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang telah tumbang, dan tampaklah di hadapan mereka sebuah reruntuhan emas.

"Apa mereka belum sampai sini?" kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Tapi kenapa pohon ini roboh?" lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung merpati berwarna putih melintas dan hinggap di atas lonceng emas raksasa itu. Burung merpati itu memakai dasi berwarna merah.

"Burung merpati?" kata Wiper, ia tampak heran. "Setahuku tidak ada burung merpati di pulau ini." lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan suara itu berhenti tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati dua orang berjubah hitam dan mereka mengenakan topeng.

-xxx-

"Gomu-gomu... Pistol!"

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

Luffy dan Nami telah mengeluarkan banyak serangan. Tapi tampaknya, serangan-serangan itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi ular raksasa itu. Mereka terus dipukul mundur.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus, kita takkan bisa mengalahkannya." kata Nami.

"Aku tak akan kalah." kata Luffy masih belum mau menyerah.

"Gear third... Bone fusen!" Luffy meniup jarinya hingga tangannya menjadi sangat besar, menyamai besarnya tubuh ular raksasa itu.

"Gomu-gomu... Gigan pistol!" Luffy memukul ular itu dengan tinjunya yang super besar hingga ular itu terlempar bermeter-meter ke belakang, pohon-pohon tumbang dan debu bertebaran akibat efek dari serangan Luffy tersebut. Ular itu kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Luffy melayang-layang di udara akibat udara yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Adegan itu diakhiri dengan jatuhnya ia ke tanah. Luffy kemudian bangun dengan wujud berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"Inilah akibatnya jika aku menggunakan jurus itu." keluh Lu

-xxx-

DHUARR...!

Suara ledakan berasal dari basoka yang ditembakkan oleh Wiper kepada pria berjubah hitam itu. Tapi gerakan pria itu sangat cepat, dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di depan Wiper. Pria itu lalu menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Wiper hingga ia terlempar ke belakang.

"Wiper!" teriak para anak buahnya. Mereka lalu menghampirinya. Dari dadanya keluar darah dan juga dari mulutnya.

"Ma... mana mungkin, hanya dengan satu jari telunjuk bisa menembus tubuh seseorang." kata anak buah Wiper tak percaya.

"Luccy, lebih baik kau cari mutiara itu, biar aku yang tangani mereka." kata pria berjubah hitam yang satunya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa pria itu lalu menghilang secepat kilat. Kini ia sudah berada di depan lonceng emas raksasa itu. Burung merpati yang semula hinggap di lonceng itu terbang dan hinggap di pundak pria itu.

"Takkan kami biarkan!" kata anak buah Wiper hendak mengejar pria itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pria berjubah hitam yang satunya sudah berada di hadapan mereka sambil memegang dua pedang di tangannya.

"Lawan kalian adalah aku."

-xxx-

Luffy dan Nami masih menyusuri hutan yang ada di pulau itu. Luffy telah kembali ke wujud normalnya. Mereka hendak kembali ke reruntuhan emas tersebut. Karena menurut radar, mutiara itu berada di sekitar sana. Nami juga berniat mengambil sebagian dari emas-emas tersebut. Tiba-tiba Nami berhenti.

"Ada apa Nami?" tanya Luffy.

"Lihatlah!" kata Nami. Luffy kemudian melihat ke depan. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Ternyata di hadapan mereka, kini berdiri orang-orang yang selama ini mereka cari. Dua orang berjubah hitam. Dan salah satu dari mereka memiliki burung merpati yang hinggap di pundaknya.

"Lagi-lagi kau, bocah bertopi jerami." kata pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Apa mau kalian?" kata yang satunya lagi.

"Kau bertanya apa mau kami? Mau kami adalah, mengalahkan orang-orang seperti kalian!" kata Luffy. Ia langsung maju dan hendak menyerang, tapi pria berjubah hitam itu benar-benar sangat cepat. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ia menghilang. Ia sudah berada di hadapan Luffy dan melancarkan pukulannya. Tapi Luffy berhasil menghindar, kelihatannya ia lebih waspada kali ini. Lalu luffy balas melancarkan pukulannya dan menghantam topeng pria itu hingga pria itu terlempar ke belakang. Topengnya pecah dan tampaklah wajah dengan alis dan jenggot yang aneh itu.

"Kau hebat juga ya. Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rob Luccy, dan burung ini bernama Hattori." kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Burung itu lalu terbang menjauh. Lalu pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan memakainya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkan diri. Lagi pula, kalian sudah pernah melihat wajahku kan." kata pria yang satunya. Ia melepas topengnya dan tampaklah wajah dengan hidung panjang berbentuk persegi itu. "Namaku Kaku." katanya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan memakainya, tapi topinya berbeda dengan topi milik Luccy.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Monkey D Luffy, dan dia Nami." kata Luffy. Tapi tiba-tiba Luccy sudah ada di depannya dan langsung memukulnya hingga ia terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Luffy!" teriak Nami.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." tiba-tiba Kaku sudah berada di hadapan Nami dan hendak menebasnya dengan kedua pedangnya.

"Mati kau!"

TRING!

"Zoro!"

Zoro datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menahan serangan kaku.

"Lagi-lagi kau, pria berambut hijau." kata Kaku. Ia lalu mundur ke belakang.

"Nami, menjauhlah! Biar aku yang hadapi orang ini."

"Baiklah." kata Nami. Ia lalu pergi menjauh. Setelah cukup jauh, ia berbalik dan melihat pertarungan mereka.

TRING TRANG TRING TRING TRANG...

Zoro dan Kaku bertarung dengan sangat cepat. Pohon-pohon di sekeliling mereka tumbang satu persatu akibat efek dari pertarungan mereka.

"Mungkin Luffy dan Zoro bisa mengatasi mereka." pikir Nami. Ia lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Rankyaku!"

"Hyaku hachi pound huo!"

Zoro dan Kaku sama-sama mengeluarkan jurus mereka.

"Rankyaku hakurai!" Kaku mengeluarkan gelombang rankyaku dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Zoro terkena serangan itu.

"Santouryuu ougi : san-zen-se-kai!" Zoro memutar pedangnya dengan cepat dan maju menyerang, dengan cepat ia sudah berada di belakang Kaku. Kaku terluka terkena serangan Zoro.

"Kau lumayan juga ya, kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan yang lebih hebat!" kata Kaku. Ia lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor jerapah.

Sementara itu, Nami ternyata kembali ke tempat reruntuhan emas. Tapi di sana ia malah menemukan orang-orang yang terkapar, tapi mereka belum mati, mereka hanya terluka parah. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka bangkit, ternyata itu Wiper dan dia masih membawa basokanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kalian pasti menginginkan emas-emas ini kan? Takkan aku biarkan!" kata Wiper.

"Tidak, kau salah. Kami tidak sedang mencari emas."

"Kalau bukan emas, lalu apa yang kalian cari?"

"Kami hanya mencari... mutiara."

"Kau jangan berbohong!" kata Wiper tak percaya. Lalu ia bersiap menembakkan basokanya.

DHUARR...!

Nami sempat memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu membuka matanya kembali dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Wiper terjatuh dengan asap di sekitarnya.

"Nami, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Usopp!"

Ternyata Usopplah yang menembak Wiper dengan peluru ketapelnya.

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya dari Zoro, tentang orang-orang berjubah hitam itu." kata Usopp. "Lalu siapa mereka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, mereka bukan musuh." jawab Nami.

"Kurang ajar kalian!" ternyata Wiper masih bisa bangkit kembali.

"Tunggu, Wiper!"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan mencegah Wiper.

"Laki!"

"Mereka tidak bersalah." kata wanita yang bernama Laki itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Wiper.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang orang-orang berjubah hitam itu, mereka tidak mencari emas. Dan lihatlah, emasnya masih utuh kan? Walaupun lonceng raksasa itu kini telah hancur." kata Laki sambil melihat lonceng raksasa yang telah hancur itu.

"Mungkin kau benar." kata wiper. Ia pun akhirnya roboh kembali.

"Wiper!"

Kembali ke pertarungan Zoro. Ia tampaknya kesulitan menghadapi Kaku dalam wujud jerapahnya. Zoro semakin terdesak.

"Akan kuakhiri sekarang juga!" Kaku melompat ke atas dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Rankyaku Ran!" Kaku menendang berkali-kali dan menghasilkan ribuan gelombang rankyaku yang lebih kecil, ribuan gelombang rankyaku itu menghantam Zoro dengan sangat cepat.

"Rankyaku Amanedachi!" Kaku mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi. Ia bertumpu pada tangannya, dan berputar berkali-kali hingga menghasilkan gelombang rankyaku yang sangat besar dan menghantam Zoro hingga menimbulkan kepulan debu di sekelilingnya. Tapi tampaknya Zoro masih bertahan.

"Kiki... Kyuutouryuu... Ashura!"

Zoro keluar dari kepulan debu itu dengan berganti wujud, ia memiliki tiga kepala dan enam tangan serta memegang sembilan pedang.

"Ashura Ichibugin!" Zoro melompat dan menebas Kaku dengan kesembilan pedangnya. Kaku terluka parah, tapi ia masih bertahan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki jurus sehebat itu?" pikir Kaku.

"Ashura Makyuusen!" kali ini Zoro menebasnya dengan berputar hingga Kaku benar-benar kalah. Ia pun kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Aku... kalah..." kata Kaku sesaat sebelum ia roboh.

Zoro kembali ke wujud normalnya lalu menyarungkan kembali ketiga pedangnya.

Sementara itu di pertarungan Luffy melawan Luccy. Luffy telah mengeluarkan gear second dan Luccy telah berubah wujud menjadi seekor leopard. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan tingi. Mereka terus bertarung, hingga akhirnya, dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, Luffy mengeluarkan jurusnya yang terakhir,

"Gomu-gomu... Jet... Gatling Gun!" Luffy melancarkan tinjunya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Luccy tak sempat menghindar. Ia terkena telak pukulan Luffy yang datang bertubi-tubi itu. Hingga akhirnya ia pun dikalahkan oleh Luffy.

"Aku... mengalahkannya..." kata Luffy sesaat sebelum ia roboh karena kelelahan.

Hari itu, mereka berhasil mengalahkan dua anggota The Dark Organization.

-xxx-

Di sebuah gedung di suatu tempat, terdapat dua orang berseragam yang sedang memandangi matahari terbenam.

"Apa kau percaya pada mitos itu, Sengoku?" tanya seorang pria tua kepada pria di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mitos itu, Garp. Tapi organisasi itu telah meresahkan banyak orang. Jadi kita perlu bertindak. Aku telah menempatkan anak buahku untuk menyusup menjadi anggota organisasi itu."

"Tapi sudah lama kita tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku percaya padanya."

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N**: Maaf kalo updetnya lama, semoga kalian masih ingat ama fic ini.

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya membalas review. Karena di chap 2 kmarin saya g' smpat balas review so'alnya saya buru-buru karena publishnya di lab komputer, jadi review yang di chap 1 akan saya balas di sini, g' pa2 kan?

**Reviewer**: saya emang kasihan, tapi yang penting kan dah ada yang review.

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17**: wah, makasih dah bilang crita ini keren. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari... Dari mana ya? Gak taulah, idenya muncul begitu aja di otak saya. Kalau pairing, kemungkinan gak ada, soalnya saya gak bisa bikin romance (maklum masih author baru), saya juga gak bisa bikin humor. Maaf. Tapi akan saya coba kapan2.

**MelzZz**: makasih banyak untuk sarannya, dan juga telah bilang cerita ini menarik. Maaf gak bisa balas banyak2, soalnya gak tau harus nulis apa, jadi saya ucapkan makasih aja ya...

**Andara **: makasih dah bilang cerita ini keren. Untuk plot, maaf kalo kecepetan. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

**Fidya chan **: wah, makasih dah mau baca n review fic saya.

**Eleamaya **: wah ada Eleamaya! Makasih dah baca n review. Utk sarannya makasih banyak. Ini kru topi jeraminya masih sebelum time skip.

**ReadR**: wah ada ReadR juga! Saya sangat terbantu dengan sarannya. Maaf kalo deskripsinya kurang, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

**Portgas D. Ichimaru **: makasih dah mau baca n review fic saya.

**Benjiro Hirotaka**: wah, makasih dah bilang chap 2 lebih baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan chap 3 ini?

**Tare-chan**: fic saya menjanjikan? Wah makasih banyak, saya sangat terharu. Makasih juga dah bilang chap 2 lebih baik. Chap 3 ini bagaimana?

**KoroCorona**: yupz tepat sekali, di sini mereka ketemu Usopp. Makasih dah baca n review n dah bilang klo critanya smakin menarik. Maaf cuma bisa mengucapkan itu saja.

Maaf kalo review replynya telat (banget). Akhir kata, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Bara Bara

**Disclaimer** : One Piece bukan punya saya

**Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya** : Luffy, Zoro, dan Nami yang jatuh ke laut akibat jurus milik Kuma diselamatkan oleh Usopp. Usopp yang kembali ke desanya dan menemukan desanya sudah dihancurkan oleh dua orang berjubah hitam akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Luffy dan yang lain. Mereka pergi ke sebuah pulau misterius yang menyimpan banyak sekali emas. Di sana, mereka bertemu dengan dua orang berjubah hitam yang dulu pernah menghancurkan desa Zoro, dan mereka berhasil mengalahkannya.

**The Dark Organization**

Chapter 4 : Bara Bara  
  
Latar menunjukkan sebuah hutan dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Terdengar langkah sepasang kaki seseorang yang sedang menjelajahi hutan itu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ia menemukan sesosok mayat tergeletak bersimbah darah. Mayat itu mempunyai hidung panjang berbentuk persegi.

"Kenapa aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini?"

Begitulah, Zoro mendapati dirinya berputar-putar di hutan itu, dan mendapati dirinya kembali lagi ke tempat semula.

Sementara itu di tempat Nami dan Usopp, mereka berdua berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang berada di pemukiman penduduk. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Laki telah selesai mengobati luka Wiper dan anak buahnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Nami dan Usopp, kemudian duduk di depan mereka.

"Tolong, jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai apa yang ada di pulau ini." pinta Laki.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." kata Nami.

"Tapi bisa kau jelaskan pada kami, kenapa bisa ada emas sebanyak itu?" tanya Usopp penasaran.

"Dulu pulau ini berada di langit."

"Di langit? Apa maksudmu?" potong Nami.

"Ya, di langit, benar-benar di langit. Emas-emas itu dulunya merupakan bangunan yang dijaga oleh suku kami dari generasi ke generasi. Pulau ini menjadi rebutan selama beratus-ratus tahun. Bukan karena emas yang ada di pulau ini, tapi karena pulau ini satu-satunya yang terbuat dari tanah. Semua pulau langit terbuat dari awan." kata Laki. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil jeda, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Ada dua dewa yang memperebutkan pulau ini. Sementara pihak kami mempertahankan diri. Kemudian, sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu, pertempuran mencapai puncaknya. Dan karena kerusakan-kerusakan yang parah, pulau ini akhirnya jatuh ke bumi. Itu mengakibatkan runtuhnya bangunan emas tersebut. Untungnya masih ada sebagian orang yang hidup. Sisi baiknya, pulau ini sudah tidak menjadi rebutan lagi. Walau begitu, kami masih akan tetap berjuang mempertahankan pulau ini dan juga emas peninggalan leluhur kami itu. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini." kata Laki mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua dewa itu?" tanya Usopp.

"Kedua dewa itu menyadari pulau ini menghilang dari pulau langit. Kemudian mereka mencarinya sampai ke mari. Menurut cerita, saat itu bumi ini sedang dikuasai oleh para iblis. Lalu kedua dewa itu berhasil mengusir iblis-iblis itu dari bumi ini." kata Laki.

"Apa itu kisah nyata?" tanya Usopp.

"Entahlah. Itu hanya kisah yang diceritakan turun-temurun." jawab Laki.

"Oh ya, kami harus mencari teman kami. Kami permisi dulu." kata Nami. Ia dan Usopp lalu bergegas keluar untuk mencari Luffy dan Zoro.

-xxx-

"Aku rasa mereka bertarung di sekitar sini." kata Nami.

"Lihat itu!"

Mereka berdua menemukan mayat pria berjubah hitam tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Ini kan orang yang bertarung dengan Zoro."

"Lalu, kemana dia pergi?"

Mereka berdua mengamati keadaan sekitar, keadaannya benar-benar rusak parah. Pohon-pohon tumbang di mana-mana.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari lagi."

Mereka berdua kembali menyusuri hutan itu dan tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan Luffy tergeletak dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, masih sadarkan diri.

"Luffy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian sendiri bagaimana?" Luffy bertanya balik.

"Kami juga tidak apa-apa, kami kan tidak ikut bertarung." jawab Nami.

"Syukurlah." kata Luffy. "Lalu di mana Zoro?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami sedang mencarinya. Dia juga berhasil mengalahkan pria berjubah hitam itu. Mungkin sekarang, dia juga sedang mencari kita." jawab Nami.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Luffy dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Nami mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kerusakannya bahkan lebih parah daripada kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh pertarungan Zoro. Tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, terdapat mayat seorang pria berjubah hitam yang telah dikalahkan Luffy. Nami kemudian melihat radarnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan mencari Zoro." ajak Usopp sambil membopong Luffy.

"Tunggu, aku mau mengambil mutiaranya dulu." kata Nami. Ia lalu menghampiri mayat pria berjubah hitam yang telah dikalahkan Luffy itu dan mencari mutiaranya.

"Oh ternyata kalian di sini."

Usopp menoleh dan mendapati Zoro sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Susah sekali mencari kalian." kata Zoro.

"Justru kami yang susah mencarimu!" balas Usopp.

"Hei, aku sudah menemukannya!" seru Nami tiba-tiba. "Ayo kita segera pergi dari pulau ini dan mencari mutiara selanjutnya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka lalu bergegas menuju kapal dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

-xxx-

"Haaah... Membosankan sekali, dari tadi kita cuma berlayar terus, kapan kita akan sampai ke pulau?" keluh Luffy. Ia terus-terusan memandangi lautan, berharap ada pulau yang terlihat di kejauhan. Ia merasa bosan karena seharian mereka cuma berlayar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan mengeluh Luffy, sebentar lagi juga sampai." kata Nami. Ia sedang duduk santai sambil memperhatikan radar di tangannya. Sementara Zoro, seperti biasa, ia sedang tidur.

"Hei, Nami. Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau terus-menerus memandangi radar itu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Usopp yang datang menghampiri Nami.

"Tiba-tiba saja dua mutiara menghilang dari radar ini. Berarti mereka sudah mendapatkannya." jawab Nami.

"Memangnya masih ada berapa mutiara lagi?" tanya Usopp lagi.

"Masih ada tujuh mutiara lagi. Dan kita sudah mendapatkan satu, berarti masih ada enam mutiara lagi di luar sana." jawab Nami.

"Lihat, ada pulau!" teriak Luffy tiba-tiba. Nami dan Usopp pun menghampirinya. Mereka melihat ada sebuah pulau di kejauhan.

"Nami, apa mutiaranya ada di pulau itu?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita ke sana." jawab Nami.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di pulau tersebut. Berbeda dengan pulau yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi, pulau itu tampak ramai.

"Ada dua mutiara di pulau ini." kata Nami sambil melihat radarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Luffy semangat.

"Zoro, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Nami pada Zoro yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja. Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku kemari." jawab Zoro.

Akhirnya Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp turun dari kapal dan pergi ke pulau tersebut. Sementara Zoro tinggal di kapal.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di pulau tersebut, di sebuah bekas reruntuhan rumah tak berpenghuni, terdapat seorang pria berwajah seperti badut. Ia membawa bungkusan besar di punggungnya. Ia lalu meletakkan bungkusan itu di tanah dan membukanya.

"Lihat semua ini, emas, berlian, uang, aku akan kaya!" seru pria yang bernama Buggy itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu muncul dua orang di hadapan Buggy. Dua orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam dan memakai topeng.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Buggy.

"Serahkan berlian itu!" kata pria berjubah hitam itu.

Buggy memandangi hartanya, dan menemukan sebuah berlian besar, sebesar kepalan tangan.

"Yang ini?" tanya Buggy sambil menunjukkan berlian itu.

"Ya, yang itu." jawab pria berjubah hitam itu.

Buggy lalu meletakkan kembali berlian itu, dan kembali membungkus semua hartanya. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkannya. Enak saja kalian memintanya begitu saja. Kalau kalian mau, kalian harus beli padaku." kata Buggy.

"Jadi begitu. Apa kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini?" kata pria berjubah hitam itu mengancam. Buggy sedikit merasa takut mendengarnya.

"Coba saja, kalau kalian bisa merebutnya dariku!" kata Buggy. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo kejar!" kata pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Dia tak akan bisa lari dari kita selama kita punya ini." kata pria berjubah hitam yang satunya sambil menunjukkan radar di tangannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di depan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah, beberapa orang sedang berkerumun. Tampak beberapa dari mereka memakai seragam. Mereka adalah petugas keamanan di kota itu.

"Jadi, kau habis kecurian?" tanya kepala petugas keamanan itu. Ia berambut putih dan menghisap dua batang cerutu sekaligus.

"Ya." jawab seorang wanita pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Kau melihat orangnya?" tanya petugas keamanan itu lagi.

"Ya." jawab wanita itu lagi.

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia mempunyai hidung berwarna merah, dan wajahnya seperti badut." jawab wanita itu.

"Apakah seperti itu?" tanya salah seorang warga sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja melintas di depan mereka dengan membawa bungkusan besar di punggungnya.

"Ya, itu orangnya!" jawab wanita itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kejar dia!" perintah kepala petugas keamanan itu.

Merekapun mengejar pencuri itu dan mulai menembakinya. Menyadari ada banyak orang yang mengejar dan menembakinya, Buggy berbelok menuju gang kecil. Ia terus berlari, memanjat dinding dan melewati gang-gang kecil lainnya.

"Sial, banyak sekali yang mengejarku!" umpatnya. Sementara para petugas keamanan mulai kehilangan jejaknya.

"Ayo kejar terus! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia!" perintah pemimpin mereka.

Sementara itu, dua orang berjubah hitam yang sedang mengejar Buggy tampaknya sudah tertinggal jauh. Tapi mereka terus mengejar sambil melihat radar.

"Belok sini!" kata salah seorang yang memegang radar. Merekapun berbelok ke arah kiri. Kemudian mereka berhenti.

"Ada di sekitar sini." katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat si badut itu." kata yang satunya.

Pria berjubah hitam yang membawa radar itu memandang sekeliling. Matanya menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai saat itu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut oranye. Pria berjubah hitam itu melihat radarnya dan kembali melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Gadis itu..."

Sementara di sisi lain, Nami segera menyadari kehadiran dua orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Mereka. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah terpisah dari Luffy dan yang lainnya?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat dua orang berjubah hitam itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia segera menyiapkan tongkatnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Rupanya kau masih memiliki mutiara itu. Serahkan pada kami!" kata pria berjubah hitam itu tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak akan!" kata Nami.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkannya. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, bahwa kami akan dapat merebutnya dengan mudah darimu." kata pria berjubah hitam itu sambil bersiap-siap menyerang.

"Hei kalian!"

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang dan berdiri di depan Nami, menghadang dua pria berjubah hitam tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada wanita!" kata pemuda itu sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka, aku harus cari bantuan. Pikir Nami. Ia lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sial, gadis itu lari!" geram pria berjubah hitam itu. Ia lalu melihat radarnya. Tampak sebuah titik putih kecil di radar itu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia kembali memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Rupanya kau juga memiliki mutiara itu." katanya kemudian.

"Mutiara? Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Sementara itu, Nami yang sedang menuju kapal untuk meminta bantuan Zoro, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu melihat radarnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari mutiaranya dulu."

-xxx-

"Hah... Hah..."

Pria berwajah badut itu tampak kelelahan setelah dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan petugas keamanan dan dua orang aneh berjubah hitam.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil lolos." gumam Buggy sambil melihat ke belakang. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah gang kecil yang sempit dan sepi. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya pelan-pelan sambil mengatur nafas.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari pulau ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang ku inginkan. Aku akan menjual semua harta ini di pulau lain. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan pulau ini." gumamnya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan bergegas menuju pantai.

Setibanya di pantai, ia melihat sekeliling. Pantai itu sepi, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Kapal? Kebetulan sekali." ujarnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati kapal tersebut.

"Bagus, aku akan menyusup ke kapal ini. Dan setelah kapal ini berlayar menuju pulau lain dan tiba di sana, aku akan merebutnya dari pemiliknya. Lalu aku akan menjualnya. Aku pasti akan jadi lebih kaya." gumam Buggy mulai menyusun rencananya. Ia dengan segera menaiki kapal tersebut dan mulai mengendap-endap mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepi sekali kapal ini?" gumamnya menyadari tidak ada seorangpun di kapal tersebut. "Mungkin pemiliknya sedang pergi. Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi bisa menyusup dengan mudah." lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara dengkuran. Ia lalu mengikuti suara itu, dan tak lama kemudian sampailah ia di dek rumput. Di sana ia melihat seorang pria berambut hijau sedang tidur sambil bersandar di dinding. Dan suara dengkuran itu berasal darinya. Buggy mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia lalu melanjutkan mencari tempat persembunyian.

Sementari itu di sisi lain, Zoro tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi ia merasakan ada orang lain yang hadir di kapal itu selain dirinya. Sedangkan ia tahu teman-temannya sedang pergi. Apa mungkin mereka sudah kembali? Pikirnya.

Buggy yang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian, menemukan sebuah ruangan. Ia lalu memasukinya dan mendapati ruangan itu ternyata adalah dapur. Ia lalu memandang sekeliling, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Ruangan ini tidak cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyi." gumamnya sesaat kemudian. Ia lalu berbalik hendak mencari ruangan lainnya, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti menyadari seseorang muncul di hadapannya. Seorang pria berambut hijau dengan tiga pedang di pinggangnya. Ia menatap heran pada Buggy.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu.

-xxx-

"Mouton Shot!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi dijatuhkan dengan mudah. Semua tendangan yang ia lancarkan tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada kedua musuhnya. Kedua pria berjubah hitam itu tampak tak apa-apa, sementara sang pemuda sendiri tampak kelelahan dan babak belur. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya diam dan menonton saja, tidak berani ikut campur.

"Kasian pemuda itu, apa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya?" gumam salah seorang warga yang menonton pertarungan itu.

"Bertahanlah anak muda!" teriak warga yang lain menyemangati. Sementara sang pemuda sendiri sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Kami hanya menginginkan kalungmu itu. Kami akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau menyerahkannya baik-baik." kata pria berjubah hitam itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Para warga hanya bisa melihat. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya? Pikir mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi instingku mengatakan, kalian bukan orang baik!"

Bersamaan dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir, pemuda itu berlari ke arah pria berjubah hitam tersebut dan melancarkan tendangannya.

"Jawaban yang salah." kata pria berjubah hitam itu. Sebelum tendangan itu mengenainya, ia sudah lebih dulu menyerang pemuda itu.

"Uagh!" pekik pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia terlempar ke belakang.

"Kami tidak punya waktu bermain-main denganmu." kata pria berjubah hitam itu sambil berjalan mendekat. "Akan ku akhiri sekarang juga." lanjutnya sambil bersiap-siap membunuh pemuda tersebut. Para warga yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Gomu-gomu... Jet Pistol!"

Satu pukulan cepat, tepat menghantam dada pria berjubah hitam tersebut hingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Pria berjubah hitam yang satunya menahan temannya itu agar tidak terlempar terlalu jauh. Mereka menatap pemuda tersebut, pemuda dengan topi jerami di punggungnya, dan sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap.

"Bocah itu lagi." gumam pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian. Gomu-gomu..." Luffy bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dua pria berjubah hitam itu juga sudah bersiap-siap.

"Hentikan kalian semua!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka melihat beberapa orang berseragam datang ke tempat itu.

"Itu para petugas keamanan! Semua masalah akan segera selesai!" sorak para warga.

"Aku adalah kepala petugas keamanan di kota ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian seenaknya membuat keributan di sini." ujar kepala petugas keamanan yang berambut putih itu. Ia lalu menoleh kepada dua orang berjubah hitam itu dan menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Heh, muncul lagi sekelompok pengganggu kecil." kata pria berjubah hitam yang tadi terkena pukulan Luffy. "Akan kubereskan sekarang juga." lanjutnya hendak maju ke depan.

"Tunggu!" cegah pria berjubah hitam yang satunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia itu Smoker. Sebelumnya, aku pernah bertemu dan bertarung dengannya. Dia cukup tangguh." jelas pria berjubah hitam itu mengenali kepala petugas keamanan tersebut.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya temannya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kondisi kita sedang tidak fit hari ini. Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Masih ada kesempatan lain."

"Kau benar." setuju temannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tunggu! Jangan lari!" teriak Luffy. Ia hendak mengejar mereka berdua tapi dicegah oleh smoker.

"Biarkan mereka pergi. Percayalah, kau bukan tandingan mereka." kata smoker mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi!" teriak Luffy. Ia tetap bersikeras mengejar dua pria berjubah hitam itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah kehilangan jejak dan tak tahu kemana mereka pergi.

-xxx-

Nami masih terus berjalan sambil melihat radar di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di sebuah pantai. Ia masih terus berjalan sambil melihat radar, dan sampailah ia di depan kapalnya.

"Mutiaranya ada di kapal?" tanya Nami tak percaya. "Apa mungkin Luffy dan yang lain sudah mendapatkannya?" lanjutnya.

"Woi, Nami!" panggil Usopp tiba-tiba yang datang dari belakang Nami.

"Usopp, mana Luffy? Bukankah kau tadi bersamanya?" tanya Nami menyadari Usopp hanya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku terpisah darinya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kapal. Ternyata kau ada di sini." jawab Usopp.

"Apa Luffy sudah kembali ya? Menurut radar, mutiaranya ada di kapal. Apa mungkin dia sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Nami yang lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Lebih baik kita periksa saja ke kapal." usul Usopp yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Nami. Mereka berdua lalu naik ke kapal.

Setelah sampai di atas kapal, mereka berdua tercengang melihat keadaan kapal yang berantakan. Dua orang sedang bertarung dengan serius. Zoro dengan seorang lagi yang wajahnya mirip badut.

"Hei, jangan rusak kapalku!" teriak Usopp.

"Heh, apa kalian tidak lihat aku sedang bertarung, hah!" kata Zoro sambil terus mengeluarkan serangannya. Tapi semua serangan Zoro tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada musuhnya yang dapat memisah-misah tubuhnya itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku. Bara-bara...!" ujar Buggy. Ia melayangkan tangannya dan meninju Zoro tepat di wajahnya. Ia lalu melayangkan kakinya dan menendang Zoro, tetapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Zoro dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan dada.

"Dia... Yang waktu itu." gumam Nami mengenali pria berwajah badut tersebut. Matanya lalu melihat sebuah bungkusan besar yang tergeletak begitu saja. Ia lalu melihat radarnya.

"Mutiaranya ada dalam bungkusan itu." ujar Nami sambil menghampiri bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Buggy tidak melihatnya karena ia sedang bertarung dengan Zoro. Nami menemukan sebuah berlian besar. Ia lalu menghancurkannya, dan terdapat satu mutiara kecil berwarna putih di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." ujar Nami.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu hartaku!" teriak Buggy. "Bara-bara...!" ia melayangkan tangannya hendak menggapai Nami, tapi Nami berhasil menghindar.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro kembali mengeluarkan serangannya, tapi lagi-lagi serangannya itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Buggy.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luffy, tiba-tiba ia sudah muncul di kapal bersama seorang pria berambut pirang. "Dan siapa kau? Anggota baru ya?" tanya Luffy pada Buggy.

"Luffy, dia musuh. Cepat kalahkan dia!" perintah Nami.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Gomu-gomu..." kata Luffy. Ia melontarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Buggy menyadari Luffy akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Bazooka!"

Buggy terkena telak jurus Luffy tersebut hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh ke udara.

"Uwaaaaa... Akan kubalas kau nantiiiiii...!" teriak Buggy. Teriakannya menghilang seiring dirinya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Shishishishi... Itu mudah kan?" tawa Luffy.

"Mellorine...! Kau cantik sekali nona... Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu...?" rayu pria berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba dengan mata yang sudah berbentuk hati.

"Luffy, siapa orang itu?" tanya Usopp.

"Oh, namanya Sanji, dia teman baru kita. Dia tadi sedang bertarung dengan dua orang berjubah hitam itu, lalu aku menolongnya. Karena dia bilang dia tidak punya rumah dan keluarga, jadi aku ajak saja dia kemari." kata Luffy menjelaskan.

"Jangan seenaknya mengajak orang dong...! Ini kan kapalku!" marah Usopp.

"Itu bagus kan. Jadi tambah ramai." ujar Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

"Oh ya, Nami. Apa kau mendapatkan mutiaranya?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya satu." jawab Nami.

"Oh, jadi namamu Nami... Sungguh nama yang cantik...!" kata Sanji sambil berputar-putar. Nami mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kau bilang tadi, di pulau ini ada dua mutiara. Lalu, yang satu di mana?" tanya Usopp.

"Benar juga, aku hampir lupa." respon Nami baru menyadari. Ia lalu melihat radarnya. Ia tampak kaget. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sanji.

"Kau juga memiliki mutiara itu kan?" tanya Nami pada Sanji.

"Mutiara? Mutiara apa?" tanya Sanji tak mengerti. Nami lalu melihat kalung yang dikenakan Sanji.

"Kalung itu, berikan padaku!" pinta Nami.

Sanji memandangi kalung yang dimaksud oleh Nami. Sedetik kemudian...

"Apapun untukmu... Nami-swaaannn..." kata Sanji sambil berputar-putar dengan mata berbentuk hati. Ia lalu menyerahkan kalung itu pada Nami. Nami menghancurkan kalung itu dan mengambil mutiara kecil berwarna putih yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya mutiara apa itu? Kenapa kalian mencarinya?" tanya Sanji.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kuceritakan." jawab Usopp.

"Sebaiknya kita segera lanjutkan perjalanan." ujar Nami.

"Baiklah." jawab yang lainnya.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menuju tempat berikutnya.

**-To Be Continued-  
**  
**A/N :** Gomen... Updatenya lama... Lagi terkena virus malas nih selama liburan. Ok, gak usah banyak omong, eh, ngetik maksudnya. Langsung saja, saatnya untuk membalas review...

**Reviewer **: Aku gak marah kok. Lagipula kamu udah baca n review fic ku ini aku sudah senang. Makasih ya... Jangan sungkan untuk review lagi...

**Wong edan** : Makasih dah baca n review n dah bilang kalo ceritanya menarik...

**Neyta Minaira** : Salam kenal juga...! Gak ngerti ama ceritanya ya? Ikutin aja sampe akhir, nanti juga mengerti. Ha...ha... XD. Fic kita genrenya sama ya... Aku juga suka ama ficmu kok, keren. Makasih ya udah baca n review... Kalo bersedia, review lagi ya...!

Silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran, tanggapan, atau apa saja yang ada di pikiran anda saat membaca fic ini. Sekali lagi...

**Review please...!**


End file.
